You're Mine
by Nicole Rayne
Summary: He rips away everyone I care about one by one. All for me. He only wants me.    "You're mine, Ashlynn," he whispers, the sound vibrates through me and makes me shiver in his grasp.    The worst part is, I'm starting to believe him.
1. The Prologue

***Also on Wattpad***

**Prologue **

"Kiss me."

My eyes fluttered open and I saw a dark shadow looming over me.

Lips pressed roughly against mine, claiming dominance over my mouth.

With his touch, an instant and almost painful shock traveled through my body. I was too shocked to move or even speak. I felt like I was in a dream, but this kiss was far too real.

The man's lips forced mine open and his tongue brushed against my bottom lip.

The shock hit me again, this time driving me into action. While part of me wanted to pull the intruder towards me and let him take over my body completely, I forced myself to push against his solid chest. He didn't budge. In fact, he only grew more persistent as he pinned me down on the mattress, hands holding my waist in place.

His face lifted from mine and I could just barely make out the contours of his face. He turned his head slightly and the dim light from my alarm clock revealed black eyes, bottomless and empty.

I was stunned into silence as those eyes slowly moved down my face to my lips, then lower, to my neck.

The only sound in the room was my ragged breathing and the revolving of my ceiling fan.

Slowly, he bent towards me and rested his lips on my ear base.

"You're mine, Ashlynn," he whispered, the sound vibrating through me and making me shiver in his grip.

Then, he was gone.

Tell me what you think so I can start next chapter :) 


	2. Chapter One : Chase

Hey, here's Two. Some new characters for you, tell me what you think about them . Also, thanks for all the reviews, I enjoyed them very much. Hope you enjoy. :D 

The next morning I woke up with a bad headache. I sat up in bed, brushing my hands through my hair.

Last night seemed like a distant memory. A dream that seemed too real. That's all it was, I knew that now.

I glanced over at my alarm clock and read the time. 7:15.

"Shit!" I hissed, rushing out of bed and to the bathroom.

I would be lucky if Lys wasn't already here to pick me up for school.

I quickly brushed my teeth and put on a little make up before dashing out to grab some random clothes that probably didn't match at all.

I heard honking from outside and quickly grabbed my backpack and rushed to Lys's car.

She smirked at me when I got inside.

"Nice outfit," she said, motioning to my clothes.

I looked down at myself. I had put on a green shirt and bright red shorts.

"You do know its spring right?" she asked, clearly amused.

I sighed. "I had a weird dream and it made me sleep in or something I guess. I was a little disoriented when I woke up."

Lys snorted. "Oh, please, Mrs. Clause. Last night I had a dream that I got raped by Mr. Tumnus from Narnia. And look at what I'm wearing." She pointed to her cute, fashionable white dress that complimented her dark skin.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare outfit somewhere here, would you?" I asked, through I knew my hope was in vain.

She laughed as she pulled into Hawthorne High School's parking lot.

"Nope, sorry. What was your weird dream about?" she asked as she parked.

I pursed my lips. I would have told her, but the whole thing just sounded too ridiculous.

"I don't really remember." Lys gave me a look. "I just know it was weird."

She sighed. "Whatever you say, girl."

She pulled a mirror out of the car's compartment and checked her makeup.

"Do I look okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, why?" Lys was usually concerned about her appearance, but never concerned enough to have to ask someone if she looked good- she usually already knew she did. And she wasn't wrong about that. Lys was beautiful with clear black skin and light hazel eyes. Very different from my paler complexion and dark green eyes.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Tyler here," she said, glancing around the parking lot.

I groaned. Tyler was a complete jerk- I'm not saying that because I judge people by their first impressions. I heard some bad stuff about Tyler from other girls. Stuff about how he went out of his way to humiliate people- especially women. I had told Lys again and again that the boy was an animal and she always responded with: "I like a good challenge."

"Don't groan at me. You know how I like a good challenge. I'm going to conquer that pretty boy," she assured me. "I'll have him begging on his knees for me."

"Just don't get hurt," I said, opening my car door.

She rolled her eyes and looked like she was going to say something else, but spotted Tyler's huge form from across the parking lot and opened the door to race after him.

I laughed and pulled her keys out of the ignition before getting out of the car.

When I stepped out, I was greeted by a puff of cigarette smoke.

I coughed and tried to clear the air with my hands.

I looked up at the culprit with a glare that was hard to keep in place once my eyes landed on him.

He was tall and slim. His dark hair hung slightly over his eyebrows and he wore a black, hooded jacket. He had a silver lip ring, that added even more to his "bad boy" image. As if that wasn't enough, he was leaning back against his vehicle. Yes, of course, he had to have the stereotype of his stereotype- a sleek, black motorcycle.

He leaned back against it casually, arms crossed over his chest and a cigarette between two fingers. He wore dark sunglasses the I couldn't see past. There was something about him- besides the fact that he just stole seven minutes away from my life by making me inhale that distrusting smoke- that just turned me off.

I cleared my throat and recomposed myself.

"You just blew smoke in my face," I informed him, trying my best to stay calm and collected.

He stayed completely silent as he took another puff of his cigar.

I stayed quiet, refusing to speak until he answered me.

"Oops," he said, blowing more smoke into my face.

I stared at him, struck by his rudeness. What was his problem? What did _I_ do to him?

"Who do you think you are?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes.

"Chase," he said casually. "Chase Caulfield." He raised one eyebrow. "And you are?"

I hesitated, unsure of whether or not I should answer.

"Ashlynn Gold."

He nodded. "That's a weird name," he declared.

_This guy was ridiculous!_

"You know what?" I snapped. "I met you less than a minute ago and I already can't stand you."

He sighed deeply as if _I_ were annoying_ him_.

"Do you have something you want to say to me?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

He stepped towards me abruptly and I had to stand my ground to avoid stepping back. He lowered his head so that he hovered directly above me, his breath mixing with mine. I noted that he didn't smell like cigars anymore, but instead like mint.

"Yeah," he said in a deep, husky voice. "You really should save some of that passion for the bedroom. Preferably mine."

Before I could even register what he said, he walked away quickly.

"By the way, Ashley," he called back to me. "Christmas is over."

"It's _Ashlynn_!" I yelled, but he didn't even respond.

**Please do continue reviewing **


	3. Chapter Two: Dimples?

Thanks for all the reviews, guys, I love them : ) I would like to perhaps try for a few more next time? Maybe…?

The morning's encounter had not escaped my mind that entire day. I was especially displeased when "Chase Caulfield" walked into my sixth period biology class. His superior aura was as intact as it had been hours ago and his dammed sunglasses were still covering his eyes.

"Oh_, my_ god," A girl named Tessa yelled obnoxiously when she saw him. "Hot damn, that boy is S-E-X-Y."

The whole class erupted into laughter, except for me and Chase. He calmly walked over to the teacher's desk and handed him a note. The teacher motioned for him to sit down in an empty seat across the room from mine. He nodded, but instead of going to that side of the room, he walked straight over to me.

I straightened in my seat, unsure of his intentions.

"What's your name?" He asked the girl that sat beside me.

"Leah," she said flirtily, batting her eyelashes.

"Leah, I'm going to need you to move to that seat, okay?" He asked, pointing to the seat the teacher had told him to sit. He was so calm, so… hypnotic. It was almost unsurprising when the girl obliged without objection.

I clenched my jaw as he sat beside me, a too-smug look on his handsome face.

"You haven't annoyed me enough for one day?" I asked between my teeth.

He looked at me, I couldn't see him do it, but I felt his eyes on my face, taking me in.

"Don't flatter yourself, Annabelle, the views just better here." The way he stared so obviously at me made what he was implying clear.

I ignored his comment as well as his second "slip-up" with my name. Instead, I stared straight ahead, waiting for class to begin.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Chase's lips quirk up and spotted something I certainly did not expect.

I turned back to him in a rush.

"You have _dimples_?" I asked, incredulous.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

I was going to challenge him on that, but the teacher, Mr. Peterson, decided to start talking right then.

Unfortunately, I couldn't focus on whatever he was saying, not that I often did. Honestly, I never listened in this class, but now that Chase was tapping his foot under his desk persistently, making me unable to concentrate, I felt the sudden intense need to be able to hear the lecture.

I glared at Chase, hoping he'd get the message, but he didn't even acknowledge me. He just lay back on his seat, fiddling with his lip ring. Growing more and more aggravated by the second, I started whispering his name. Something told me he could hear me even over the noise he was making, but he pretended he couldn't. I was considering throwing my notebook at his head when I realized something. He had come into the classroom wearing sunglasses- something that was strictly against the school's dress code and no one spoke up. Then, he sat where he wanted to, instead of obeying the teacher's orders, with no comment from Mr. Peterson. Now he was making a ridiculous amount of noise and I was the only one bothered by it?

I stared at him for a minute, trying to observe anything unusual about him. My immediate thought was that he was some sort of supernatural creature with the power of hypnotism. Then I thought he may be a figment of my imagination, but remembered people had noticed when he walked in and were still staring at him now. I continued coming up with random, slightly insane explanations for why he was so strange to me.

The sound of the school bell ringing knocked me out of my thought process and I looked around to see people rising and gathering their things. I almost didn't want to believe that I had spent the entire class period zoned out, thinking about Chase.

I looked back at him to find him returning my stare through his dark shades.

"I guess I'll see you later," he said, standing. "Partner."

I was going to ask what he meant by that, but then he smiled. A huge, full out, dimpled smile that transformed his face entirely. He dropped it quickly, turned and walked away.

I stared after him, startled, dazzled, and slightly concerned he was a bipolar.

He was planning something.

All right, next chapter will be slightly longer and _**much**_ more intense. New characters, too! As I said before, please review and tell me what you think about the characters. Any guesses for where I'm taking this? Let me know :D


	4. Chapter Three: Devon

All right. Here it is. Your questions answered :D Have to say, most people guessed wrong, but I still hope you aren't disappointed… 

Lys dropped me off at my house around three. I was walking up the brick path to the entrance door when I noticed a car in the driveway. A Cadillac, to be specific. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. My sister, Abby, could have had a friend over, but her friends were generally not the types to drive a Cadillac.

Shrugging it off, I walked into my house. Cool air greeted me and I immediately felt uncomfortable. I could feel something was wrong.

I burst through the kitchen door to find Abby going through the fridge.

She gave me a look. "Are you okay?"

"Are _you_?" I retorted, stepping closer to her to check to make sure she wasn't dying or anything.

"Yeah, of course. What's wrong with you?"

I sighed, relieved she was okay. "Whose car is out in the driveway?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"My friend, Devon's," she said casually, going back to scouring through the fridge.

That was weird. Abby was a huge environmentalist. Her passion for the environment actually frightened me sometimes. Whenever I tried to take a shower that was longer than ten minutes, she would pound on the door and tell me I'm killing a bunch of fish that day they were going to develop lungs and come after me. All of her friends drove the same car- a Prius.

"Who's Devon? You've never mentioned him."

She paused for a minute, her brow crinkled in thought.

"I don't know why I've never mentioned him. I've known him for years. He's a good friend."

I was going to continue with my interrogation, but before I could, she pulled a soda out of the fridge and shoved it in my direction. "Give this to him for me, will you? He's out on the porch."

Suddenly overwhelmed by curiosity to see who this "Devon" person was, I complied and grabbed the soda.

I walked slowly to the porch, noting that it got colder with each step. I would have thought I was just chilly because of my nerves, but I knew there was something weird going on.

As soon as I opened the glass door and stepped outside, I collided into a huge male body.

I yelped and tried to back up, but the man in front of me slammed the glass door shut, enabling me to step back inside.

I couldn't see his face, but I felt him everywhere.

I was no longer nervous, no longer scared.

A sudden heat flowed through me, strange and unfamiliar.

His chest brushed mine and my breathing came out short.

I knew who he was. I had only ever felt this way around one person before.

He backed away from me an inch, and lowered his face. His black orbs came into view and I felt fear course through me again. But it wasn't the normal kind of fear. I _liked_ the feeling it gave me. It was dangerous and compelling, cold and hot.

The soda I held slipped from my hand and fell on the floor, waking me from my hypnotic-like state.

I tried to move past him, but I couldn't budge.

"Who the hell are you?" I whispered furiously.

He continued just to look at me, almost like he hadn't heard me speak at all.

The heat rose in me again and I grimaced. I didn't want to get lost in him again.

"_Stop doing that_," I hissed.

Slowly, he backed away from me and I could breathe again. But he kept his bottomless eyes glued to me.

He was quite a sight. Attractive, but terrifying. He towered over me and his ripped muscles were difficult to not notice. His hair was dark, but seemed lighter in contrast to his eyes. His face was broad, open. It was easy to read what he was thinking, but difficult to translate those thoughts into emotions I could understand.

We stood facing each other for a long time, both of us studying the other. I could still hear Abby going through the fridge in the kitchen almost like she couldn't stop.

"What do you want?" I asked, barely able to hear my own voice.

He heard me somehow. I could see the answer to my question in his eyes.

_You. _

"Stop looking at me like that-."

"You talk a lot," he interrupted. He wasn't saying it as a joke or an insulting comment. He was simply stating it like it was a simple fact.

"Why did you sneak into my room last night?" I continued.

"And ask a lot of questions."

I tried to get mad, like I did around Chase, but I just couldn't. Instead, I stopped talking all together, waiting for him to respond to anything I had said.

Something flashed in his eyes, and for a second I was terrified, then abruptly, the feeling went away and was replaced my complete numbness.

He approached me again, and I stood completely still.

"I am your sister's friend, Devon. You've known me for years. You trust me with your life. You've had a crush on me since you were a little girl. You'd do anything for me."

' Memories rushed through my mind. Memories that I knew were false, but felt were true.

Me as a little girl watching him as he talked to my sister, getting a rush of excitement when he glanced over at me. One of me on a swing, and him pushing me gently. One where I fell down and he was there to bandage my scrapes.

Devon. My sister's friend. The man I loved.

He nodded as my eyes changed from hostile to numb to accepting.

"Forget about last night," he said.

Then, everything turned black.

Sorry, cliffhanger, hahha. So, find out what happens SOON by reviewing and giving me inspiration to update x) (Yes, I'm evil…)


	5. Chapter Four: The Symbol

**Okay, here's four **

I woke up late in the afternoon in my own room, completely confused.

I remembered seeing Devon's car in the driveway and I remembered grabbing a soda for him but, after that, nothing.

I shook my head as if that would clear it. Strands of thoughts were running through my mind so quickly, I couldn't quite grasp onto them. I felt something was deeply wrong, but I had no way to understand what it was.

I decided to take a shower, hoping that would help clear my headache that was becoming increasingly worse by the second.

It did nothing to help me. Instead it seemed to strengthen the pain.

I let out an annoyed groan.

This day officially sucked. I had gone to school dressed up as an elf, been stuck with Chase for a whole class period, and missed the opportunity I had to talk to Devon.

I was usually not a whinny person, but I was grumpy and my head hurt, so I started to cry. Right there, in my shower. Like a pathetic hormonal teenage girl.

After it struck me that I was being stupid, I forced myself to stop crying and stepped out of the shower.

I grimaced when I saw my own reflection.

My eyes were still watery and my nose was bright red.

I washed my face with cold water, hoping that would do something to help with my appearance.

I shuffled into my room to change into my nightgown. Right before I was about to remove my towel, I heard a voice behind me.

"From Santa to Rudolf," Chase Caulfield said from my door.

Of course, I was startled out of my mind, but I didn't have a very typical reaction movies tend to depict. I didn't gasp and turn around to face him. No, I screamed. I screamed bloody murder and fell back on the floor, nearly hitting my head on the corner of my desk.

Chase came into my line of sight. He leaned against my door frame, sunglasses still on his face, and I swear that asshole was smirking.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't make out any words.

Chase stood there patiently, waiting for me to start screaming at him.

I tried once again.

Nope. My words didn't work, but I was damn sure I could still move and movements often communicated even more than words did.

I jumped up, marched towards him, and slapped him across the face.

His head jerked to the side and his sunglasses nearly fell off.

I was actually surprised at how easy it was for me to slap him. I had half-expected for him to block me or something.

_So, I don't think he's a werewolf_, I thought dryly.

Right after I finished that thought, Chase slapped me.

He slapped me.

In the face.

"_What the hell_?" I cried, finding words once again.

He shrugged. "You slapped me." I stared at him blankly. "If that hurt you, you have a nerve-ending disorder."

He had a point. It hadn't really hurt. But I was still furious and I had yet to ramble at him angrily.

"You _snuck_ into my room! How the hell do you even know where I live?"

He took a deep breath, once again showing me I was annoying him through respiration.

He strolled past me and lay back on my bed leisurely.

"There's this little thing called 'the internet', beautiful." He rested his hands behind his head. "It finds a lot of shit out for you."

I flushed angrily at his derogatory tone.

"Who let you in here?" I asked him. "And keep your feet off my bed."

"Your sister," he said, ignoring my second command.

I shook my head, wondering why Abby would just let some random guy into the house. That didn't sound like her.

"Why are you here?"

"We have a biology project to do together. I know you were distracted with gaping at me throughout most of class today, but I still expected you to pick up on that. I even gave you a hint I'd show up, ready to work." I stared at him blankly. "Right before I left? I said 'see you later, partner'."

Despite myself, I laughed. "I'm not working with you on _anything_."

"Sure you aren't," he mocked, taking a cigar out of his jacket pocket.

"No smoking," I snapped.

I could sense his annoyed gaze on my through his sunglasses.

"You're parents aren't home," he said and calmly proceeded to light his cigar.

My eyes narrowed. "How would you know that?"

He huffed out a breath of smoke and I backed out of the way, not wanting to be smothered by it for a third time that day.

"You're sister told me. Is Twenty Questions over now?"

"No. What did my sister look like?"

"Are you going to put on some clothes? The towel is distracting me."

"What did my sister look like?" I repeated, annoyance building in my voice.

"Like that," he said, motioning behind me.

I was almost not going to turn around, just in case he was playing a game with me, but then I heard Abby's voice coming from behind me.

"I know who you are," she said in a raspy, almost unfamiliar tone.

I spun around to look at her, my towel nearly flying off me in the process.

She stared at Chase intensely, her eyes seeming black instead of blue.

She slowly lifted a figure and pointed at Chase.

"I know what you do."

Chase stared at her, seeming completely calm, but I noticed his body was rigid.

"She wasn't a psychopath when she let me in," he mumbled to himself.

"That sign," Abby got closer to him. "That sign. I know what that's from. I know what it means."

I looked at where she was pointing and noticed Chase's ring for the first time.

It had a sign on it- a fleur de lis. His ring finger twitched almost uncomfortably.

"I will stop you," she declared.

He stared at her for the longest second of my life.

Then he stood and walked over to me smoothly.

"Clearly we can't work on our project today. We'll talk tomorrow about where and when we should meet again."

Before I could even nod, he left the room.

"You can't talk to him anymore, Ashlynn," Abby whispered to me, staring after Chase.

"What is wrong with you, Abby? What did he do?"

Her brow crinkled and she seemed deeply confused by my question.

"I don't know," she said questioningly. Her eyes filled once again with that blackness that made them angry and scared at the same time. "Something bad," she declared. "He did something very bad."

_**I've noticed hundreds of people are reading this, but not reviewing. Please review whether you like something or not, it's like food for the writer's mind :D Tell me if you want more of a character, less of one, etc. I'll probably update Chapter 5 at 25 reviews. Also, to those who have reviewed as well as those who favorite or subscribed thank you so much for your support. Lastly, Devon chapter coming up and I'll make sure it's full of him being sexy xD **_


	6. Chapter Five: Him

**I wanted to post this chapter already because it's very short, but very, _very _important. It's also quite ironic because several people seemed to have a view on Devon that I believe this little chapter may ruin… Sorry… Also, this is third person through Abby's perspective : ) **

Abby stood before Him, awaiting His commands.

She had long lost her stream of consciousness and the only voice that ran through her head anymore was His.

He was staring straight forward, His face void of any emotion.

"Did you say everything you were supposed to?" He asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Did she see his sign?"

Again, a nod.

"I didn't want to have to take such drastic measures," He said, mostly to Himself. "But I can't have Caulfield in my way."

His eyes moved to Abby's slowly and all she could do was stare into them blankly.

"Find him," His voice echoed in her mind. "Follow him home. He has something I need you to find: the knife he carries with the symbol engraved on it. When you do, come back here, walk to the kitchen, and stab that knife into your heart."

He stared at Abby, waiting for her to respond.

"Okay," she told him effortlessly.

**Yeah… Devon is the antagonist… Anyway, this tiny chapter was important because it introduced three major things: 1) Devon's kind of evil… 2) He's concerned about Chase. And 3) He has some sort of scheme in mind. **

**Kind of spoiler: For some reason, he can't seem to just walk up to Ashlynn and control her mind on the level he can control Abby's. **

**So, next chapter is probably the longest yet and consists of Ashlynn and Devon only.**

**Review, review, review :D**


	7. Author's Note

Hey, sorry guys, not a chapter. But for the next few chapters as well as the one I'm currently writing I need to know your current opinions/ expectations of Devon and Chase. Trust me, it's actually important because I want you all to enjoy reading this and I also want to avoid anyone wanting to murder me for any reason xD

I've also gotten quite a few people asking me to make the chapters more lengthy. I'm so sorry, guys, I suck at writing proportionally. The chapters will definitely get longer though, I promise you. Also, answers to questions many have will arrive soon.

Last thing, this story is also on . There, I have quite a few external links related to it as well as banners and pictures of how I imagine the characters to look like. Here's the link, just in case you're interested in checking it out: .com/2144989-you're-mine

I should be updating once again very shortly. Thank you to all who have reviewed/favorite/subscribed.

**So: What are your opinions of Chase and Devon? **


	8. Chapter Six: The Change

**Thanks to everyone who helped out! A lot of Devon troopers, I was surprised. Not many people seem to like both, which amuses me. I like both, currently leaning towards Devon but maybe that's because of this chapter… Anyway, as promised, a little Devon sexiness xD**

It was nine when I finally left my room again. I would have stayed in there all night if possible- I was too unsettled to face Abby again. Besides, If I saw her, I'd have to ask her what was wrong with her, and I wasn't a confrontational person. But then I got really hungry and was forced to fetch some dinner.

As soon as I entered the kitchen, I spotted Devon outside talking to Abby.

A millisecond after my eyes landed on him, he looked directly at me, as if he felt my gaze on his face. My breathing automatically hitched.

Abby responded to something he said and then walked off the porch and into my backyard, leaving Devon standing alone, staring at me with an emotion in his eyes I couldn't understand.

With that look, I lost all sense. The fact that Abby just went more than slightly insane in my room three hours earlier no longer mattered, nor did the fact that she just walked off into the night with a peculiar, determined stride. He was the only thing I could think about. He and all of his frightening perfection.

Something about his look that moment was different. Different from all the times I remembered him looking at me. It was… passionate.

I smiled warmly, confidence building in me and walked to him.

I opened the porch door and motioned for him to come in.

"It's cold out here. Come inside, I'll make you dinner."

He looked at me for a moment, examining my face.

The silence was not awkward. If anything, it made me more confident.

"I make good pasta," I assured him.

Slowly, he nodded.

He stepped towards me, but didn't cross through the threshold of my house.

"I'm not craving _food_ at the moment," he told me, moving closer.

A strange feeling shot through me at his words, so quick it was nearly painful.

"What are you craving?" My voice became significantly softer. I didn't even realize what I had asked until after it slipped from my mouth.

His eyes held no uncertainty. His lips curved into a slow, seductive smile. "Your company," he answered simply.

He stepped away from me and into the house. The cool air from outside hit me, feeling unpleasantly different from his warmth.

I regained what little composure I could before closing the door and following him inside.

He stood by the kitchen stove, leaning against it, keeping his eyes trained on my every movement.

I glanced at the pull-out drawer under the stove that held all our pots and pans. He was practically barricading it.

"Excuse me," I said, motioning to the drawer.

He made no move, just continued looking at me.

After few seconds of battling with my conscience, I knelt down to the drawer and reached for it, having to push his leg with my arm in the process. I pulled it out as much as I could and spotted the pan I needed to use in the middle of the drawer. I scanned his position and realized I would have to reach in between his legs to grab it.

I looked up at him to see him staring down at me with intense, hooded eyes. Slowly, his hand brushed my hair away from my face, and then took it into his fist.

I realized I was inching closer towards him, and I tried to move back, but his gentle grip on my hair allowed little movement.

I was suddenly afraid. This confident, somewhat sleazy girl I was acting like wasn't me. Since when did I invite Devon in to eat with me? I was always too afraid he'd reject me. But with that look he was giving me… I was beginning to doubt he still thought of me as Abby's little sister. That thought excited me, but it also made me incredibly nervous.

"Devon, I have to get that pot," I said, grimacing when I heard the huskiness in my tone.

Hesitantly, he released my hair and took a step to the side.

I grabbed onto the pot with unsteady hands and pulled it out of the drawer quickly.

While filling it with water, I noticed the quietness settling over us had become awkward.

I cleared my throat, splitting the silence.

"Do you know if there's anything wrong with Abby today?" I asked conversationally. "She's been acting-."

"Let's not talk about your sister." His voice was so commanding, I felt all I could do was obey him.

My hands began shaking and I suddenly felt very cold.

"Wh-what should we talk about?"

I felt him behind me. Heat radiated from his skin, slowly warming me.

"We don't have to talk," he whispered.

I felt goose bumps rise on my arms, legs, and down my back.

"Sometimes it's easier to communicate what you want and feel through physical means."

His hand brushed the length of my arm.

"You're cold." It was a statement, not an observation.

I nodded anyway.

"I s-should grab a sweater."

I tried to move away, but he pressed his chest against my back, trapping me between his body and the sink.

"I can make you warm." His lips moved against my ear lobe, his hot breath caressing the skin on my neck.

I shivered violently.

His hands curled around my arms, and he breathed me in, his nose skimming down my neck.

I couldn't stop the small moan that escaped my lips. He didn't laugh at me like I thought he may have. Instead, his chest rumbled in response, as if he was pleased by my reaction.

"Think about how you feel right now, Ashlynn," he purred against my skin.

I suppressed another moan.

"Don't try to hide it. I can smell it on you, princess." He sounded almost amused. "You have no idea how appetizing it tastes… that lust you're releasing." He pressed his tongue against my neck and groaned in pleasure. His hands lingered down my arms and moved to my hips, pulling them back against him. I gasped when I felt unexpected hardness.

"I…"

"Imagine how I could make you feel, Ashlynn. What I could do to you." He rocked my hips back against him again. "Are you thinking about it now? Picturing yourself against me? Are you screaming out my name, princess? Can you practically feel the pleasure your imagination is showing you?" His voice grew impossibly deep.

The heat in my body intensified, my muscles slacked. My head fell back against his shoulder and my eyelids grew heavy.

"No. Look at me," he commanded.

I obeyed quickly.

"It takes two words from you, Ashlynn. Two words and then ecstasy." His gripped tightened. "Two words and then forever."

I stared at him, feeling the sudden seriousness of the situation.

"You can stop everything now. It doesn't have to be this way."

"What way?" I asked slowly.

"Tell me that you're mine."

I didn't respond, for some reason, I _couldn't_. There was something strange about this. I was actually becoming frightened.

"Devon…"

"Say it, Ashlynn."

I should have.

_God_, I should have.

"… I can't."

He stared at me, waiting for me to take it back, but I stayed quiet.

His eyes glazed over, becoming cruel.

Then, something changed within them and they softened. He pressed his lips against my temple gently, lingering there for a moment.

"You will."

Hesitantly, he stepped away from me and I had to brace myself on the kitchen counter to avoid collapsing. I watched him carefully as he walked towards the porch.

He paused by the door and glanced back at me from over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ashlynn," he whispered. "But I can't let that be your final response."

With that, he left my house.

**Next update will probably be a little after Halloween. So, Happy Early Halloween, everyone : )**

**Reviews make the world a better place… :D**

**Also, hopefully this link works to the Wattpad page: .com/2144989-you're-mine **


	9. Chapter Seven: The Knife

**I enjoyed all of your awesome reviews :D**

Chase knew. He didn't know how, but he knew.

It came to him as he sat in class.

His knife.

How stupid he was to not have realized Devon's intentions. He didn't steal it to simply bother him. Devon always had greater motives.

He stood up and marched out of the classroom, ignoring his teacher's protests as he made his way to the school parking lot. He jumped on his bike and sped the whole way to Ashlynn's house, hoping with all he had in him that Abby would be there.

He ran into her house, looking around frantically.

"Abby!" He yelled, using all the volume his lungs aloud.

He tried to turn on his hunter's instincts but he was far too panicked.

"Abby!" He tried again.

He heard a cry. A soft, faint cry coming from the kitchen.

Chase almost collapsed with relief. He rushed into the kitchen then stopped dead in the doorway.

Abby was leaning against the fridge, his knife in her hand, sobbing.

"Don't," he said, taking a step towards her.

"_Stay away from me_!" She screeched, clutching the knife to her chest.

"Abby, you don't have to do this. You don't have to let him control you-."

"I do," she sobbed. Chase took another careful step towards her. Frantically, she turned the knife in her hands, holding the blade a millimeter in front of her chest.

"_Don't come over here_!"

"Stop it. I'm not the enemy. I can help you."

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "I don't want to die."

"I know," he whispered. "I know. I'm going to help you, okay?"

She stared at him, something coming over her.

"Sorry," she whispered, then shoved the blade into her chest.

Chase rushed towards her a second before her body hit the floor. She grasped onto him with shaking hands, her breath was shallow, her crying soundless.

He almost reached down to grab the knife from her chest, but he knew it was pointless.

That knife was designed to kill. It would not release its grip on a person until he or she was dead.

"I'm so sorry," Chase whispered, trying to hold in his pain. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop you."

She looked up at me with eyes that were far too comprehending. She nodded slowly. She forgave me.

Then her muscles slacked, and all her weight fell into his arms.

His knife fell from her chest and clattered to the floor.

He slowly placed Abby down, cradling the back of her head in his hand before it hit the floor. Almost like he thought it would hurt her.

Tears still spilled down from her cheeks. Her skin was still warm.

"It didn't have to be this way."

It was him. He dared to show himself.

"I'm going to kill you," Chase whispered.

"You can't," he said almost humorously.

Chase rushed at him in blind, stupid rage. He stopped him easily. With a flick of his hand, Devon sent him sprawling to the floor.

"You're weak when you're angry, Caulfield. Emotional attachment to humans does that to you."

"You killed her sister!" Chase shouted. "You call me weak? You're so weak that you resort to killing people to win over the affection of someone who will never-."

"_Shut up_!"

"We weren't supposed to murder, Devon. We were _never_ supposed to _murder_!"

He shook his head almost regretfully. "I had no choice. You got in my way."

"So you killed her sister."

"If I could kill you, I would have," he said, smirking a little.

_So he framed me instead_, Chase thought dryly.

Devon smirked at Chase, almost as if he heard his thoughts.

Sirens sounded in the background, causing Chase to grimace.

"Looks like someone called the cops," he said, motioning to the cell phone in his pocket.

Chase clenched his jaw, wanting to rip him apart. Sensing his motives, Devon kicked him to the floor again.

With that, he turned away from him and began walking away.

"Your DNA is all over the crime scene," Devon informed him. "There's not even really a point in taking back your knife."

_**...Sorry, guys. I really had to for the sake of the plot… Please don't kill me :D**_


	10. Chapter Eight: Playing Human

Chase had mysteriously disappeared by Biology. For some reason, that irked me. I knew he was probably skipping or buying more cigarettes, but I was still worried. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that intensified when the dismissal bell rang and Chase was still nowhere to be found.

I walked quickly out to the parking lot, foolishly hoping Chase would be there. Of course, he wasn't.

I sighed and continued to walk slowly to Lys's car.

"You look disappointed." A voice rang out from behind me.

Reluctantly, I turned to greet Tyler who stood across from me, smirking.

"What do you want?" I asked, glaring.

"To know why you're so obsessed with Caulfield." He walked towards me, a predatory look in his eyes. He circled around me, intending to make me feel vulnerable. Instead, it made me angry.

"Obsessed with Chase? You have no idea what you're talking about."

He laughed humorlessly.

"I know a world more than you." His face turned serious. "This whole playing human thing was cute, but now it's getting a little annoying."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He shook his head, jaw clenched. "I'm going to be nice here. You know, throw you a little bone. Just because we're of the same kind. Stay away from Caulfield. Or he'll kill you."

I almost laughed, but then I realized how serious he looked.

"You really think Chase would kill me?"

Tyler shrugged. "It's his job, isn't it?"

My confusion was so evident, Tyler caught onto it.

He looked shocked for a moment before clarity took over his features and his lips curled into a slow, knowing smile.

"Naive little Ashlynn. You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

My jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "How would _you_ know?"

"You have to be." His laughing increased. "This is good. This is_ really _good."

"Tyler." Lys walked up to us quickly. Tyler rolled his eyes as she approached. "What a surprise. Now go away."

Tyler stared at me, smiling. "You should tell her soon. She could get hurt."

"You won't touch her."

"How are you going to stop me?"

"_What are you two talking about_?"

"I'm sure a hunter would love to hear about your victims," Lys continued, smirking at him.

"And love to hear about what she has yet to turn into," Tyler challenged, motioning to me.

Lys shook her head. "Just leave her alone."

Tyler simply laughed.

Frustrated, Lys grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her car.

"What was-?"

"-Not now, Ash. Please not now."

I sighed as she got into the driver's seat and slammed the door before I could continue.

I got into the passenger seat, glaring.

"Are you really not going to tell me anything?" I asked.

Lys looked ahead determinedly and I knew from one glance at her she was not going to reveal anything.

As we pulled out into the parking lot, I glanced back at Tyler who was still standing in the same spot we left him in, staring at me.

If Lys didn't give me answers, I had the feeling he would.

So I let the rest of the ride to my house go by in silence. As we got farther away from school, the intensity of what just happened faded and that uncomfortable feeling came back.

Then we pulled up to my house.

Police cars were lined down the street, caution tape stretching across my front door. Policemen moved in and out of the house in a rush.

I looked back at Lys as if she may have some answers.

She stared at the scene with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Ashlynn," she whispered, her voice trembling.

Oh, god.

"Abby." I swung open the car door and ran out, ignoring Lys's protests. I grabbed onto a cop desperately. "Please help! My sister may be in there!"

The look of sorrow that filled his eyes was all the response I needed.

I dropped his arm and took a step back on shaky legs.

"Miss..." He reached out a hand to stabilize me.

"No," I whispered. I shoved him aside and dashed forward, Lys right on my heels.

I ran straight past all the cops to the kitchen.

I froze in the doorway.

Abby. Dead.

Abby was dead.

My sister was murdered.

My legs gave way underneath me, and Lys grabbed me, supporting half my weight.

"C-come on, Ash. We need to get you out of here," she said through suppressed sobs.

I shook my head. "No."

Carefully, she dragged me away from my sister's body.

**Sorry with this constant dark theme I've got going on. It will get better soon :D Anyway, a lot was revealed in this chapter and I bet some people have already caught on. **

**Reviews are awesome : ) What do you guys think about Tyler? Lys? What do you think they are hiding from Ashlynn? Let me know :D**


	11. Chapter Nine: Lamia

Time went by in a blur. Devon had shown up at the house and was now taking questions for me.

I sat at the dining room table with Lys, watching as the kitchen was emptied. Lys was still crying.

I wasn't. So much pain had been inflicted on my mind, that I became numb.

I wondered briefly if it was possible to know that you were in denial.

Devon approached me, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"The police need you to come over and answer a few questions," he said softly.

I didn't respond. He reached down and gently pulled me up from my chair, resting me securely against his side. I slumped against him and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me more securely to him.

"Who are you?" Lys asked him, her tears slowing. She stared at him with suspicion, clearly not trusting him.

He looked at her strangely, but said nothing.

He started to walk away, but Lys reached out to grab his arm.

I felt him tense beside me.

"Don't touch me, _lamia_," he hissed, turning to give her a death stare.

She drew her hand back quickly, horrified.

"Relinquo. Iam."

My mind barely even processed that he was speaking a different language.

From the look on Ly's face, she clearly understood him. She looked at me, a horrified comprehension filling her eyes.

"Not her," she looked back at Devon, defiant.

Devon laughed sarcastically. "Don't start anything you have no way of winning, mulierem."

"I have help."

"_Relinquo_," he said again, an edge to his voice.

Devon pulled me away without another word and I saw Lys rush out of the house.

"What's happening?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"Don't worry about it now," he said calmly. He tapped a cop on the shoulder. "Officer Sellers, this is Miss Gold. The victim's sister."

A cop in his mid-forties turned to face me. He examined me with quizzical eyes.

"How are you doing, Miss Gold?"

"I'm okay."

He stared at me hard as if he thought that if he put more force into his gaze, he could read my mind.

"Miss Gold, have you tried contacting your parents lately?"

I shook my head.

"I've spoken to them," Devon interrupted our conversation.

Officer Sellers looked at him curiously.

"When was that?"

"Last week. They're in Des Monies on a business trip. They should be back tomorrow. Before they left they called and asked me to stay with Abby and Ashlynn."

I tried to make sense of what he was saying, but I couldn't. All I knew was that my dad was dead and my mom was definitely not in Des Moines. But I couldn't argue now. If someone came at me with a gun at that moment, I doubted I would try to defend myself.

The cop seemed hesitant, but after a second of looking into Devon's trusting eyes, he relaxed.

"We need to contact-."

"That won't be necessary, officer. I can take care of Miss Gold until her parents come home tomorrow. Now, about the murder weapon," Devon said bluntly. "I think you should have her take a look at it."

"We know who is to blame already, sir. You've told us."

"I know. But I think Ashlynn should see it. Maybe we're wrong. I certainly hope we are."

The cop crinkled his brow, but obliged.

"Devon," I whispered shakily. "I don't want to see it."

I felt his lips against my hair.

"You have to," he whispered. "It's the last thing you have to do today, I promise."

"Here it is." Officer Sellers handed a bag over to Devon.

Devon grimaced at its close proximity and I was almost surprised. I never thought anything could scare him.

"Take it out of the bag," Devon commanded the officer.

He obeyed and took out a strange-looking knife which blade curved like a C. The thing that caught my eye was a very familiar symbol- the fleur de lis, which was engraved in the handle.

"Does this weapon look familiar to you, Miss Gold?" Officer Sellers asked.

Of course it did. Well, the sign at least. I had seen it on Chase just the day before.

Abby's words came back to me, the last words I ever heard her say.

"It doesn't," I said, having no reason why I was denying it.

Devon's eyes turned dark.

"Are you sure?" the cop asked.

I nodded.

"I have to use the restroom," I said and quickly eased myself out of Devon's grip.

I ran into the restroom and locked the door.

"Ashlynn."

A hand came over my mouth, smothering the scream that was forming in my throat.

"Calm down," Chase whispered.

**Sorry, cliff-hanger :D**

**So. I think it's about time I gave you guys a few hints after all these confusing conversations, just in case some people haven't caught on. **

**1) Ashlynn's obviously not human.**

**2) Neither are most of the characters…**

**3) Devon was speaking Latin in this chapter. He called Lys a particular word that is a huge spoiler- ****lamia.**

**A lot should be cleared up in the next chapter. **

**REVIEWS =HAPPINESS **


	12. Chapter Ten: Alllies

Lys sped back to school, going at least thirty miles over the speed limit.

She really wished she was a better witch. One that could maybe cast transportation spells. Or one that could bring back the dead.

But she really kind of sucked. She couldn't even attempt to fight the murderer of Ashlynn's sister.

Yes, she knew he had killed Abby as soon as she heard his speak. She had heard it in his voice. Yet, she hadn't even caught onto the fact that he was supernatural until he called her a witch. Talk about missing the obvious.

Lys heard a car honk furiously at her as she ran a red light.

"Please no cops, please no cops," she sang under her breath. She wasn't sure she could handle a cop that moment. She was far too panicked.

Finally, she pulled into Hawthorne High. She did the worst parking job in history and jumped out of her car. She ran all the way to the gym where she hoped Tyler was practicing.

She entered the huge room abruptly, causing all the basketball players to look at her.

She suddenly felt a little nervous. Lys really cared about her appearance and she could only imagine what she looked like now. Winded, hyperventilating, and mascara smudged on her cheeks from all her previous crying.

She spotted Tyler in the back of the gym. He stared at her, eyebrows raised.

She focused all her attention on him, zoning her mind in on his.

_I need to talk to you. It's urgent._

She could see his eyes narrow in annoyance. Reluctantly, he approached her, causing all eyes to move to him.

He grabbed Lys's wrist and pulled her out of the gym, his grip too firm for Lys's taste.

"There's this thing called a cell phone," he snarled as he led her into the boy's changing room. "You use it to avoid running into gym's like a lunatic and prodding around other people's minds-."

Lys yanked her arm our of Tyler's hand, stopping before he moved her any further into the room. The smell of Old Spice hit her and she grimaced at how strong it was. The realization that she was alone in a room with Tyler hit her and she became slightly nervous. She looked at Tyler and saw him staring at her with a mocking look.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on raping you."

Her jaw clenched. "There's no time for this. Ash is in serious trouble."

His brow wrinkled. "Why the hell would I care?"

Lys wanted to punch him for that, but she had to resist the urge. She needed his help.

"As you well know, Ash is still pure. If you don't help her, she won't be anymore. If you do and it works, I won't get in your way of gaining power from her."

His brow quirked, his eyes becoming interested. "Really?" he said, suddenly growing very attentive when he found out something was in this for him.

_What a jackass,_ Lys thought, trying once again to keep herself from lashing out at him.

"Ashlynn doesn't know what she is- what you both are. I'm sure she doesn't want to even find out."

Tyler chuckled. "She never did strike me as promiscuous."

"She isn't. So, I'm sure she'll consent to giving you that power."

"But I have to help save her first?" he confirmed.

"That's the idea."

He paused, considering it. "What trouble is she in?"

"There's a man after her. He… he killed her sister."

"What is he?"

"… I don't know," Lys blushed, ashamed. Tyler gave her a look. "I didn't get a chance to touch him. He knew I was trying to find out what he was and he moved away… He's strong. I can sense it."

"Do you know what his name is?"

Lys shook her head, once again embarrassed at her uselessness. "But I know he's strong. He has freakishly black eyes, I'm pretty sure he has some degree of mind control considering how he had everyone succumbing to his every will-."

I was interrupted by Tyler's laughing. He shook his head, eyes overflowed with amusement.

"And here I thought Caulfield was here to hunt _me_."

Lys glanced up at him, shocked. "You think he's here for the man?"

Tyler smirked at Lys, finding her naivety funny.

"What you just described to me is not a man, honey. It's a vampire."

Lys thought he was joking at first. She had never come across a vampire before- well, excluding from in television and books. She really knew nothing about them beyond the fact that they drank blood.

"Why would a vampire want Ashlynn? It makes no sense."

"Sure it does. It's a symbiosis relationship." Lys gave him a blank look and he rolled his eyes. "Symbiosis, mutually beneficial for both the vampire and Ashlynn. She doesn't die from blood and he doesn't die after they've-."

"Don't finish that," Lys snapped.

Tyler smirked. "Sensitive ears?"

Lys ignored that. She took a deep breath, taking the information in. "So, he doesn't just want to eat Ashlynn?"

"That's the idea," he said with a nod. He paused a moment and his gaze turned skeptic. "How exactly are you planning to take down a vampire? We need a good plan, because there's no way in hell I'm going to die trying to save someone."

Lys couldn't help it this time, she stomped on his foot, using the heel of her shoe.

He hissed in air, kneeling to grab his injured foot. "_What was that for_?" he shouted accusingly.

"Sorry. My foot slipped."

He growled, no longer looking like his usual, smug self.

"If you want my help, you better not do that again," he warned her.

She sighed. "Fine. Sorry."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Now tell me what the damn plan is."

Lys honestly hadn't made one. She stared into space, trying to think of something to say other than "I have no idea, you make one."

It came to her suddenly. A picture in her mind. She doubted this plan at first, but the more she thought about it the more it seemed to make sense.

"Well?" Tyler probed, reminding her he was still there.

"You're not going to like it…"

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "We team up with the hunter."

Soooo, Lys and Tyler teaming up with Chase? Hm, I don't know how well this is going to work out…


	13. Chapter Eleven: Red

"_What are you doing here_?" I hissed when he released me.

He sighed, shaking his head. I expected him to say something else, but he didn't.

"I'm going to scream unless you tell me what the _hell_ is going on!" I snapped.

"_Shhhh!_ Can you chill out, please?" He turned away from me and began pacing back and forth. "Devon's probably already sensed me," he said, seeming to be speaking mostly to himself.

"'Sensed' you?" I repeated.

He ignored me and continued muttering under his breath about how Devon wouldn't come after him with me in the room.

Frustrated, I moved towards him and grabbed his shoulder, trying to hold him still.

"This is bad," he whispered. "This is very bad."

I stared hard at him, trying to see his eyes behind his dark shades.

"You didn't kill her," I said slowly.

He shook his head. "Devon."

My hands dropped to my side and I took a step back on unsteady feet.

"No. He didn't."

I refused to believe something like that.

Chase was silent for a minute. "Ashlynn," he began.

"_No_! Don't start to give me some bull shit, Chase!" I almost yelled. "You killed her, didn't you? You're trying to blame it on Devon-!"

Chase let out an inhuman growl and in a split second, ripped the sunglasses from his face.

I stumbled back and hit my sink, having to brace against it to keep myself from collapsing. The irises of Chase's eyes were filled with a deep red color. They were deeper than any eyes I had ever seen, yet, at the same time soft, gentle. They screamed emotion, while the rest of him face held a blank, neutral expression.

He looked angry, afraid, hurt, and concerned.

"Things aren't exactly what they seem," he whispered. His lips tilted into a small smile. "Sorry for the cliché."

I shook my head. "What are you?"

He paused and then put his glasses back on much to my dismay.

"I'm good," he told me. "And you're good. Devon… Devon's not. And it would kill me if he made you bad."

I bit my lip, lowering my eyes to the floor. "You struck me as a person who didn't care too much about anything"

He laughed lightly. "I don't care much about anything." Humor fell from his face instantly. "But it's in my nature to protect those who can't protect themselves-."

"I can protect myself!" I snapped.

"You don't even know what you are," he said degradingly.

My eyes narrowed. "What I… am?"

He didn't respond.

"You mean I'm… like you?"

He laughed like that was just hilarious. "Oh, _god_, no. In fact, I'm supposed to kill your kind."

"My kind?"

He sighed. "Ever heard of incubi? Succubi?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

Chase smirked. "Figures." He shook his head sardonically. "Listen, I've got to get out of here before Devon emerges." He turned from me and walked to the open bathroom window. He glanced at me from over his shoulder. "Remember that sex is bad. Don't have it. Okay?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said before literally leaping out of sight.

I raced to the window and looked around in the dark, but he had disappeared.

"Succibi," I whispered.

I took my phone out of my pocket, scrolled through my contacts, and clicked on Lys's name.

_What's a "succibi"?_

She didn't respond for a few minutes. Something very uncharacteristic of Lys.

Finally, my phone beeped and I clicked on her message.

_ Where are you? We need to talk._

Before I could answer her text, there was a knock on my door that startled me into dropping my phone.

"Ashlynn," Devon's voice came from outside the door. "You should come out now."

I stared at the door, not sure what to do. Something in the pit of my stomach told me to be afraid.

Carefully, I picked up my phone and deleted my messages with Lys.

"Ashlynn," Devon repeated.

I put my phone back into my pocket and forced myself to open the door.

Devon stared at me with eyes darker than usual.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked, tone unmistakably threatening.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I whispered, my voice pathetically weak.

"That's right," he told me. He stepped forward and his eyes took over mine, ridding of all of my common sense. "You were doing _nothing_ in there."

Memories began to blur as Devon reached into my pocket and removed my cell phone.

"You lost your phone," he said as he crushed it in his hand.

I remembered now. I cried in the bathroom, grieving Abby. That was all. And my phone. I hadn't been able to find it.

But something was still etched into my mind. Two red eyes. Beautiful and deadly.

I would always remember those eyes.

_How does it feel to be out of the dark? Hahaha. By the way, everything that seems confusing was intentionally done. If you're not a patient person this story's probably not for you. _

_So, 60 comments by next update? _


	14. Chapter Twelve: The Ghost

Abby didn't know exactly how she felt. She knew she was dead- that much was obvious. She just didn't know why. Why she had died. Why Ashlynn's friend couldn't have saved her. Why she was still on earth even after she bled to death in her own kitchen.

She stared down at her body. It was so cold, so lifeless. So unlike Abby herself. She didn't remember the reason she stabbed herself. All she knew was that it hadn't been her choice.

Abby turned away, too horrified to stare at her body for another second. She closed her eyes, dreaming she was at home in her bed instead of here in this horrible morgue.

She felt something. Something like a gust of wind around her. As soon as she opened her eyes, she was back in her own house, lying down on her soft mattress. She thought for a second that everything that happened had just been a dream. That she was alive again, waking up from a horrible nightmare. But as soon as she glanced in the mirror across from her bed and saw nothing, she knew what she was. A ghost.

There was nothing Tyler hated more than waking up to the sight of a ghost. The really confused-looking ghosts were the worst, too.

He groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

"Go away!" he growled, his words muffled.

"You can _see _me?" she asked, completely baffled.

Tyler briefly considered pretending to be asleep, but he knew it would be useless. Tyler was part Seer. A Seer was just what it sounded like- someone who saw and communicated with the dead. Whenever someone died in the area and became a ghost, they would be sent straight to him as soon as they figured out what they were. It was his job to help the ghosts find what their purpose as a ghost was so that they could move on to their afterlives.

Ironically enough, Tyler's father had been an Incubus. Incubi were similar to vampires, except their life force was not gained through blood-drinking, but through sexual intercourse with a woman. Tyler literally needed sex to stay alive, but every time he slept with a human woman, he would steal her life force and she would die. Then, of course, she'd become a ghost and he's have to deal with a _very_ angry female.

He desperately hoped this girl was not one of his victims or else he wouldn't be getting sleep for the rest of the night.

"Please, if you can hear me, tell me," the girl went on. "I need your help. I don't know how I got in this room but I don't think it was a coincidence. I think someone got me to kill myself and I don't know what is going to happen to Ashlynn. She's all alone now-"

Tyler shot up, throwing his covers aside.

"Ashlynn? What about Ashlynn?"

The girl looked beyond startled by his explosion. She was dirty blonde with round, blue eyes. The horror and pain in her eyes effected Tyler in a way that most ghosts couldn't. She had an innocent quality about her that made her pain seem more devastating.

"You're Ashlynn's sister, aren't you?" he asked carefully.

The girl's eyes brightened. "You know Ash?"

"We're… acquaintances, yes," Tyler explained a little awkwardly. "Look. I'm sure you know by now that you're a ghost, right?"

She nodded. "My name's Abby."

"Good for you. Now shut up and let me explain." She was so confused by everything that she actually obeyed. "Now that you know that ghosts are real, don't freak out when I mention things like witches and vampires, okay?" The girl- Abby- nodded somewhat hesitantly. Tyler sighed, trying to figure out how to put this as clearly as possible for her. "So, do you know what a succubus is?"

"Those demons who have sex with men while they sleep?"

Tyler grimaced. "Not exactly. Well, um, sort of. So, there are two forms of this 'demon'. Incubi and Succubi. Succubi are the female version who seduce men into their beds and then steal all their energy through sex. It gives them life, keeps up appearances. The thing is, a succubus has no idea they are a succubus until they have sex for the first time. Then they start to… need it in order to live. The need sort of takes over. Your sister, Ashlynn, is a succubus."

"That's impossible-"

"No, it's definitely possible. She just doesn't know yet because she has yet to have sex. But the… urges will start soon." Abby gave Tyler a look. "Trust me, I'm explaining this in the least awkward way possible."

"So, soon my sister will have sex and become some sort of monster?"

"…Essentially."

"So, can we just tell her to not have sex?"

Tyler sighed. "No. It's in her nature to. She can repress it for a while, but eventually, she won't be able to hold it in." Abby grimaced at his poor word choice. "Well, the problem obviously goes beyond that. I'm hoping you know what a vampire is?"

"Someone who drinks blood."

"Yes. So, to put it simply, there's a vampire after Ashlynn."

Abby narrowed her eyes. "What? Why?"

"What we are assuming is that he wants to mate with her."

"We?"

"Me and this witch. Ashlynn's friends, Lys. You probably know her."

"Lys is a… witch?" She stared down at the floor with disbelieving eyes. "This is crazy. How is Lys a witch? How is Ashlynn a whatever-you-call-it. I was a normal human."

"You are the older sister, right?"

"Yes."

"Is your father, by chance, dead?"

She didn't answer, but that was answer enough for Tyler.

"So, I'm guessing your father slept with your mother and had you, then slept with a succubus who later had Ashlynn. That's probably what killed him." His brow crinkled. "I wonder why the succubi would have given Ashlynn to your mom, though. If she was able to reproduce, she had to have been part human so I guess that part gave her a guilty conscience. Most succibi just dump their children on the side of the road. My parents did that to me." Tyler grimaced when he accidentally let that piece of information out.

"You're a-."

"This isn't about me."

There was a long pause in the room. "How did you survive?"

"A woman found me," was all Tyler responded.

Abby cleared her throat, ready to change topics.

Tyler was more than happy to do just that.

"So, basically, this vampire wants her as a mate because he had this… connection thing. I don't know. Succubi and incubi often mate with vampires because since a succubi is immortal, the vampire can drink blood from a her without killing her and since the vampire is immortal, the succubi can get energy through sex without killing the vampire. It's sort of nature's way of saying 'monsters can have true love, too'."

Abby raised her eyebrows. "So let Ashlynn 'mate' with the vampire."

Tyler sighed. "It's not so simple. This vampire is bad. Just like ninety-nine point nine percent of vampires. He's destructive and he's not mating with Ashlynn so he doesn't have to kill other people. He has no problem killing others. He's doing it because he wants Ashlynn. It's a sort of possessive thing. His destruction has even led a hunter into town. Chase Caulfield. He's one of the big hunters-."

"This vampire killed me, didn't he?" Abby interrupted in a broken voice.

Tyler paused, unsure of how to continue now. "Um. That's what we think happened."

Abby nodded, eyes filling with tears. "Is he going to kill more?"

Tyler stood and walked towards her carefully. "That's what we're trying to stop."

He decided to leave out the part where Lys had to bribe him into helping Ashlynn out. This girl was just too fragile for Tyler to tell the truth to.

Tyler had only one way to get rid of his ability to see ghosts: by taking the power away from a succubus. The only way to do that would be to sleep with a virgin succubus. To sleep with Ashlynn. Then he could stop seeing all the damn ghosts that haunted him every night. Especially the ones he had killed.

_Abby's back? Tyler has a soul? What do you think? :) _

_**And thanks for all the wonderful reviews :) **_


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Mercy

Devon was furious. It was evident in the way he paced around the room, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed.

The small crowd he had called to assemble surrounded him, staring at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"Last night, something was taken from me," he said, coming to a stop. "Something that means everything to me."

He finally looked up at the people surrounding him.

"Her name is Ashlynn. She's eighteen. She has brown hair, green eyes."

"This is about a girl?" a man asked from the corner of the room. Under brief examination, one could easily tell he was a Shifter.

Devon ignored this outburst, continuing as if no one had spoken. "I have an idea who has her."

He studied the room, examining the face of every individual. This only made his audience more curious.

"Is she human?" a Seer asked. Devon stared at the woman for a moment, seeming actually angry.

"Do you think I'd harbor a _human_?"

"Then what is she?" the Seer persisted.

Devon noticeably glanced at the Incubus who was sitting right next to the Seer. If he said she was a Succubus, he would have to say she was defenseless against the enemy- that she hadn't discovered her own abilities yet… that she was a virgin.

There were one too many Incubi in the room that would benefit from a virgin Succubus. Ones that would even try to overthrow Devon himself for that kind of power.

"Are you hiding something from us?" the woman persisted, seeing the brief flash of concern cross over Devon's features.

Within a millisecond, the woman was lifted from her chair and tossed aside.

A telekinetic witch stepped towards her, murder in her eyes.

"How dare you speak to Him that way-."

"Gloria, that's enough," Devon commanded and the vampire automatically grimaced and retreated into the crowd of supernaturals that crowded the room.

Slowly, Devon advanced towards the Seer who was sprawled across the floor, staring at him in utter fear.

He knelt down to her level slowly, almost gently.

"What's your name?" he asked calmly.

"M-Melinda."

He nodded. "Melinda. Seers to me are… dispensable creatures."

He stood and walked back to center stage, preparing to address the whole audience.

"In fact, all of you are dispensable." He glanced briefly down at the Seer who hadn't dared to move. "Perhaps that would be a good thing to remember next time one of you wants to challenge my authority."

"I didn't mean to-." The Seer started, before she was silenced by Devon approaching her again.

He towered over her, her fate playing in his eyes.

He lifted his foot and hovered it over her neck.

"Please don't-."

A crack sounded throughout the room as the bones in her neck were snapped.

Devon stared down at his victim, no expression on his face.

"See?" he asked, his voice as causal as ever. "Very dispensable."

The room was silent as everyone stared at the merciless man.

The sound of footsteps pierced the silence almost painfully as someone moved to the front of the room.

The man stood before the woman's body, face-to-face with Devon. Neither of the men spared a look at the dead body that lay at their feet, even though Devon could tell that the man confronting him was half-Seer himself.

"You don't have to give any more details about your mate," the man told him. "But I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say this: what's in it for us?"

Devon smiled. "Chase Caulfield."

The room was once again silenced.

Devon laughed briefly. "Are you even afraid of his name?"

"And why would we go after Chase Caulfield?" the Shifter that had first spoken up dared to ask.

Devon smiled good-naturedly. "Because he's a threat to all of you-."

The half-Seer chuckled, interrupting Devon rudely. Devon glanced at him, struck by his bravery.

"It seems to me like he's not the only threat to us," he said, motioning to the corpse.

Devon nodded. "That's the second reason you should kill Caulfield. And perhaps the most important one." He looked down at the corpse with a studious expression.

"He has Ashlynn. If she is not returned to me in a matter of days… you will have to deal with my despair." He shoved the dead body lightly with his foot. "My despair causes me to be very irrational."

The half-Seer nodded, seeming to have expected a response like this.

"I'll go under one condition."

Devon smirked. "And what condition is that?" he asked, simply curious.

"I get to take on Caulfield myself."

Devon studied the half-Seer, trying to figure him out. He couldn't exactly place what other type of Supernatural he was.

"What's your name, Seer?"

The man paused briefly before answering. "Tyler."

Devon nodded. "Okay, Tyler. It's a deal."

What is Tyler up to now? Thank you for all the comments and votes, they are what encourage me to update each story.

PLEASE READ: Hey, guys. So, I have a crap load of Midterms coming up in about 3 weeks, so until those are over, I probably won't be updating again. I'm very sorry and I wouldn't do this unless necessary, but I think we all know how distracting writing and reading can be :D


End file.
